


They all survive, for once

by Oriknitsmitts4me



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Au they survive, M/M, They all survive, fill in the blanks, for once
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriknitsmitts4me/pseuds/Oriknitsmitts4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Slit saves Nux, instead of them both dying. A backround of Slit and Nux that ties in pretty perfectly with the movie. Not done, but I'm currently working on it, so keep your eye out. Comment if you have suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I respond very quickly and am always happy to get feedback.

Nux tweeted the engine. Once. Twice. Tightened a valve. Blew away sand and wiped away grit and oil. Adjusted the shock absorbers. "Slit, can you check the back wheels? I think a couple bolts came loose during the last run. Give it a look, yeah?" He asked, tapping lightly at the tank from under the car, dislodging any extra sand. Slit sat up from where he had been lying on the roof of the car. He peered over the edge, where he could see Nux's legs sticking out from beneath the car. He sighed overdramatically-because it took SOOOO much effort. He slid off the roof and off the back of the car. He crouched down, noticing Nux had moved from clearing sand to patching a tiny oil leak. He lay flat on the sand and rolled so he could check the bearings on the insides of the wheels. "Found one. Pass me the wrench and pliers-it looks a bit stripped." Slit growled. He heard Nux fumble about in the toolbox, then heard him mumble to alert Slit he had the tools. Slit reached back and blindly groped the air for the tools. His hand grasped Nux's wrist, and worked from there to the tools, which he grabbed and returned to work. Together they patched the coupe up quickly, all set for another glorious ride.

When they wiggled out from under the car, both were covered in dirt and grease, and sand was caught in the fabric of their trousers. “We should wash.” Slit suggested, pointing to Nux’s shoulder. “Look, you’re covered in oil, and here,” He roughly turned Nux so his back faced him, “see? Your whole back is all messed with oil and sand. You can’t ride like that-no honor in looking like a buzzard, huh?” Slit rambled in his gravelly voice as they made their way to where the war boys bunked. They passed snoozing warboys and pups, warboys playing cards, some drawing up plans for shinier cars and engines. A couple waved to them, or nodded to show that they saw them. Slit and Nux were one of the most talented pair of warboys, and their driving was known to be fiercest and riskiest. They were respected in the younger warboys circles. It was Nux that was the crazy one. His driving was erratic and almost begged for death. But Slit could spear a moving target from over twenty yards, and he never missed when he shot. He kept Nux on the road when they drove, talking him down from the blowouts. They were talented. Valhalla awaited them.

They got to the “Showers”, which were a sad excuse for showers. More like a large tiled box-which the boys called a pit- with a single shower head ten feet above the ground. Around the pit, there were vats of war paint, even though the warboys were near as pale not wearing paint as when they were, now. Nux was, anyway. Slit felt like Nux only wore the war paint to hide how pale he really was. Nux couldn’t stand being called weak or ill, he wouldn’t even let Slit mention that he looked sleep-deprived. “Should be a little water left.” Nux commented as he shed his belt and trousers, shaking the sand loose from them, before disappearing into the pit. Slit followed suit, always grateful for showers, even if auqua-cola was supposed to be used sparingly. Nux fiddled with the tap until the lukewarm water spurted from the showerhead. The two scrubbed hastily at the oil and sand. “Do my back, yeah?” Nux asked Slit, attempting to claw away the grime, but was only succeeding in nearly dislocating his arms. Slit rolled his eyes, but turned Nux’s back to the flow of water and wiped the oil away as quick as he could. Once they were passable, they quickly turned off the shower and grabbed the rags hanging up to dry themselves as best they could. They re-applied their war paint, and slit couldn't help but glance every now and then over to Nux, who's skin looked good as transparent. "Help we with my back." Slit grumbled, making a show of not being able to reach. Nux evenly spread the clay base over Slits back, carefully touching up any spots Slit had missed. "All done." He said awkwardly, stepping back. Slit straightened up and grabbed some war paint of his own. "Hold still." He growled, starting to cover Nux's back in clay. Nux shivered at the unexpected contact. Then once the paint was dry, they donned their trousers and boots and were off.

They lazily made their way back to the bunks. There would be no runs for another week at least. The war boys had slipped from anxious and aggravated to peacefully bored, with seldom to no skirmishes day by day. Though he’d never say so, Slit was always glad for these lapses in raides and runs. It meant less warboys dead. It meant no road-crazy Nux. Nux hated the lapses. He always felt claustrophobic in the tunnels below the Citadel. But, like the rest of the boys, after a few days of being jumpy and ready for a tussle, he piped down and worked on the coupe when he was bored, or mended guns, or made thundersticks or just sat for hours under a bloodbag. He’d been needing the extra blood more and more as time went on, he found. He never let Slit find out-because he always yelled at Nux to simply rest instead of risking getting some kinda disease from a bloodbag. “What if it’s rabbid?” He’d always ask. So Nux learned when to go to the blood hall so he could avoid Slit. He hated lying to his lancer, since driver and lancer were supposed to have no secrets-better driving or something.

More boys had chose to settle in the bunks, where it was quite cold, even at the hottest part of the day. The bunks were quite far underground, and were cool during the summer months. But that meant they got painfully cold in the winter months too. Some of the war boys were still sitting on the ground, but most were curled in their bunks or tangled with the limbs of other warboys, napping. One thing about being cooped up in the Citadel for a few weeks-you slept a lot. Even Nux-who barely slept and could run for days on no sleep if he needed to-always felt drowsier during these long waits. “I’m gonna crash.” He told Slit, clambering into the closest free bunk. Slit shrugged and followed him. Nux didn’t bother telling him off as slit clambered over him and lay between Nux and the wall. It was too normal for warboys to nap in the same bed. Shared body heat and physical contact were added benefits, and almost all the warboys had a bedmate, usual lancer and driver. Closer bond or something, Nux had heard, made it easier to coordinate while on a run. Plus, there were no girls about to waste affections on, so warboys never minded having close relationships with each other.

Once Slit was sure Nux was asleep, he propped himself up on an elbow and looked over the rest of the warboys and war pups. They all seemed busy on whatever they were doing or with their own bedmate napping. Slit’s eyes flicked down to Nux again. He always looked more his age when he wasn’t awake. Awake, he had a wild look in his sunken eyes, whether it was preparing a vehicle for the glory of the road or driving it himself, he always looked like he was staring right into the terrible, glorious gates of Valhalla, awake and crazy and shiny and chrome. Asleep, the wild blue eyes were closed, and the harshness of his face was lost, leaving what he really was. An exhausted, scarred, dying child. In the old world, something Slit had only heard stories of, Nux would have still been in school. He would have had proper medicals, and a family. Who knew what had happened to them? He probably would have had a girlfriend, or a boyfriend, someone he loved. He would have watched shows. He would never had worried about Valhalla. He would never think of chroming, or scarring his soft face, or driving in a desert for war and blood and guzzoline and bullets and pride. Slit felt that life had been stolen from Nux. Nux never felt like that. He always seemed overjoyed when he drove, always reveling in driving. For Slit, he felt this life was what he was meant for. He could kill, he could hang off of cars, he could tattoo scars onto his body or other’s bodies, he could shoot and blow up, and best of all, he could spend the whole day, everyday, doing all of it with Nux.

Slit gently wrapped his arm around Nux’s torso, and buried his head into the crook of his neck. He hoped Nux wouldn’t mind-it wouldn’t be the first time he had woken up with Slit hugging him. Not that Nux seemed to mind any other time, but Slit tried to act tougher, meaner, so he could still blow shit up when they drove without being called soft. He fell asleep quickly, Nux's body heat and gentle breathing like a knockout.

Once Nux was sure Slit was asleep, he flicked his eyelids open, scanning the room with his wild eyes. Almost everyone was asleep. Nux very slowly turned to face Slit, keeping Slit's arm around his waist. He folded his arms up between his and Slit's chests, the warmth of Slits arms like a shield. He let their foreheads rest together, the tips of their noses almost touching. He always felt safe and appreciated when slit hugged him like this. He would never let Slit know that, because he worried Slit wouldn't let him drive or anything if he cared even a pinch more. He loved driving. He loved the feel of pressing the pedal all the way to the floor. He loved turning sharply and feeling his stomach drop with fear and excitement. He loved turning up dust clouds. He loved when the car flew off the road for a moment, like it was taking them straight to Valhalla. He loved Slit yelling to him from his perch, or banging on the roof, or slipping into the cab with grace like no other, and reloading guns. It was like they had been made to drive with each other. He fell asleep remembering their last ride to the bullet farm.

Slit woke first an hour later, pleasantly surprised to find Nux nestled against his chest. He quickly untangled himself and skillfully crawled over Nux without waking him, and silently landed on the ground. He tugged on his boots and made his way over to one of the card circles. A few of his mates greeted him, as well as a few warboys he barely recognized. And a couple he disliked. He settled between his buddies Stitch and Red, and they dealt him in and he started playing.

After the game, one of the warboys he rarely saw-Smoke or Smog or something-caught up with Slit. He was roughly Slit's height, but broader. He was a bruiser or something, not a black thumb or a lancer or driver. "Good game, Slit." He complimented, wandering beside him. "Yeah..." Slit answered, frowning at the other warboy from the corner of his eye. "Say, your driver-it's Nux, right?" He asked Slit, stopping him around the corner from the other boys. "What? What about Nux?" Slit asked hurriedly, not liking where this was going. "He's, uh, well, he's not unattractive, you know? Wouldn't mind getting a piece of that action. Just checking you guys aren't like an exclusive thing before I make my move, you know? Like, no hard feelings." Smog explained. Slit's features sharpened suddenly. His eyes cruel and cold. "You ain't touchin my driver, you hear?" Slit asked quietly. "Bro, I just wanted to see if you guys were a thing, cuz I don't like to share." Smog told Slit, pushing past him, towards the repaire shop. "And I'm gonna take him. By any means." He said over his shoulder. "You can't have him." Slit said after him, dangerously.

The rest of the day, Slit kept an especially close eye on Nux. He didn't need Smog jumping him at any time soon. Or ever. He stayed abnormally close to Nux, practically gluing himself to Nux's side, casting glances at every doorway every ten seconds. That got very old very fast, for Nux. "What're you doing, pisshead? Stop vulturing me, I'm tryna work!" He growled, elbowing Slit away from him. "Sorry, it's just-" and here Slit did a take of the whole shop to make sure they were alone, "look, this schlanger, Smog-or maybe Smoke-well. He said he was gonna make you his-you know-all violent like. I'm not gonna let that happen, not to my driver." Slit told him, chest puffed out. Nux stared at him. "He caught up to me, while you were asleep-he's a bruiser I think-all muscled out and cocky. I'm jus gonna keep an eye out-or gimme a shout if you got trouble, ok?" Slit asked, grabbing Nux's shoulder. Nux looked stunned for a moment. He nodded hastily, looking Slit in the eye. Slit smiled warmly at him. For the rest of the day, Nux didn't mind so much when Slit was too close.

That night, Nux demanded the two sleep in the backseat of the coupe. Slit was hesitant, because it seemed even less comfortable than a cot, but Nux insisted it would be safer. "I know my way around this here car and shop better than the bunks and you know it. Anybody tries to snatch us here, we'll be ready." Nux told him, opening the boot of the car. Slit sighed, Nux was right. "It looks harder than your thick head in there." He growled. "Lumpier too." He grinned, opening the door to prod the back seat. Nux bared his teeth at him, but pulled out a blanket from the boot. He came up behind Slit and gracefully shoved Slit forward, so he fell right into the backseat, his head nearly hitting the opposite door. "Hey!" He said, rolling so his back was on the seat. "It doesn't look near big enough. There's barely enough room on here for me." He said, lifting his head from the leather to peer around the back.

"Then I guess," Nux said slowly, ducking his head into the cab, "I'll just have to sleep," and he began to crawl onto the backseat, his hands on either side of slits hips, legs following after, "here." He finished, his face right above Slit's, as he straddled his waist. Slit blushed under his war paint. "Well," he growled slowly, reaching his hand up behind Nux's neck, "I can't have you sleeping on the floor." And he pulled Nux closer, so their nose touched. Nux grinned, closing the distance, scarred mouth on scarred mouth. Slit's hands jumped to his shoulder blades, clawing at them, pulling Nux closer to him. "Slit.." Nux breathed, back arching. Suddenly, Slit rolled and Nux was under him. Nux's face suddenly got very hot. He hoped Slit couldn't see he was suddenly losing his nerve. No such luck.

"Nux, you ok? Your face is all hot." Slit told him, putting the back of his hand to Nux's forehead. "We don't have to do this." Slit said suddenly, sitting up. Nux had never seen him act like this. "What? Slit it's ok it's you-" Slit put his hand over Nux's mouth. "Nux. Nux, I care about you. I don't want to hurt you. You're my driver. Now you're more than my driver. I don't want to throw away that trust for one night." Slit told him, his thumb running over the scar on Nux's cheek, longing in his eyes. He turned back and pulled the car door shut, and pulled the blanket over them. He turned back to face Nux, settling himself so their legs were intertwined, and Nux was wrapped safely in his arms.

Nux awkwardly lay still, still a little confused by what just happened. Where he and Slit about to fuck just now? And he ruined it? Damn, he knew he wasn't smart, but that was just about the dumbest thing he ever did. Maybe Slit didn't want to fuck right now. Nux pouted. All he really wanted was Slit. He wasn't patient. Slit was good at being patient. He had to be, to be as good a shot as he was. Nux wasn't only impatient, he took mistakes terribly. If he did anything wrong, he would often find himself hitting his head against something. He turned his head to look at Slit. He'd never known the other boy to be so comforting. Slit had him pulled tight to his chest, resting his chin on Nux's head. Nux eventually scooted over so he could rest his head on Slit's chest. Eventually, Slits gentle heart beats let him nod off.

 

The next few days were rather the same. Nux and Slit worked on the car, wandered, napped in the back seat, or just sat. The trip to bullet farm drew nearer. Most of the warboys had to stay at the Citadel, to protect it. Furiosa was only taking a few trusted, older ones. War men. Slit and Nux would watch them leave the day after next day to ride glorious eternal on the Fury Road, but they wouldn't ride with them. Nux was torn up. Slit was a little disappointed, but relieved. He made to act like it was the let down of the century. "What if buzzards hit em, uh? They're outnumbered. Only a few of em, and just the three cars with em. They'd be wishing for us then." The rest of the day, they planned a new lancers perch to build, to make the car look even fiercer. Soon though, even that didn't entertain them. They had passed "pleasantly bored" and into "nothing to do". They had slept too much in the past couple weeks. They had fixed the car until it couldn't run any better. They had chatted with the other boys and worked on guns and tired themselves out but did not want sleep.

**  
  
**

Late in the day, Nux listlessly shined his pistol, and Slit simply lay on his stomach, watching Nux from a few feet away. Suddenly, nux stood. "I'm bored." He told Slit, who propped his chin up on his elbows to look at Nux. "I'm just gonna see if anyone's doin anythin fun. I'll be back in 5 minutes." He promised. Nux wandered down the stairs towards where the bunks were. He passed where the showers were, and kept going, but heard something strange. Like there was someone following behind him, about a couple steps back. He stopped, and heard nothing. He turned to see if Slit had followed, when a huge meaty hand clamped over his mouth. Nux's instincts kicked in and he bit down hard on a knuckle. For his valiant effort, he was shoved on to his back, the sand and gravel scraping it. He wriggled, trying to see in the near black who on earth it was. Wasn't Slit-far to big and muscled out. Of course. It was that Smoke character. The one Slit had talked about a few days back. Nux struggled harder. This wasn't a fight about a grudge in the engine rooms or stealing their seat in the food hall, or a brawl over a stolen knife or insult, this was worse. This was a fight for possession. And Nux knew, even as a warboy who was brought up with the law that he belonged to the immortal and Valhalla, he knew he belonged to nobody. He thought quickly about how the get out of this, Smoke's hand keeping his head pinned against the sand, Smoke's body used to press Nux into the sand so he couldn't even move, his wrists caught under Smoke's shins. He could taste blood from Smoke's knuckle bleeding against his lips. Held still for a moment, suddenly aware Smoke was undoing his belt with his free hand.

Thinking like a warboy was meant to, as quick and violent as lightning, Nux got to action. He swiftly turned his head, wrenching it so his cheek met the dirt. Smoke's hand slipped off, slick with blood. That made Smoke lurch forward, losing balance. Nux took that moment to buck his hips up, and found purchase for his feet. As Smoke was shoved up and forward, his weight shifted to his knees, off of Nux's wrists. Now Nux crunched his body toward his feet from in between Smoke's legs, and sat up behind him. As Smoke made to turn and grab him, Nux's elbow connected cleanly with the side of Smoke's head. Not nanoseconds later, Nux broke Smoke's nose, jaw, and proceeded to dislocate his arm. He then kicked him several times in the ribs. When the screaming had subsided, Nux crouched down next to Smoke. "Hey." He whispered, leaning close to Smoke's ear so the brute could hear him over the whimpering. "Don't even come near me or Slit, ever. Or I'll tear your whole arm off." Nux grinned maniacally. "Get it?" He asked. Smoke just growled. Nux promptly broke two of his fingers on his uninjured arm. "Get it?" Nux hissed again, and this time Smoke nodded. Nux grinned again, Smoke's blood painted over his scarred mouth making him look even madder than usual. As he made his way back, he stopped in the showers to clean away the blood and reapply the war paint that had come off.

**  
  
**

When he got back to the workshop, the sun had set. Slit had curled up in the back seat of the coupe, the blanket drawn up around him. Nux didn't remember being gone for more than ten minutes. He watched Slit sleep for a moment, reminded suddenly of the brutality that had just occurred, that he had reveled in. His adrenaline was pumping, he felt electricity running through his veins like they were wires. He couldn’t help it, he gravitated towards the coupe, his veins buzzing with the excitement of bloodshed, without a single thought of sleep. He silently opened the back door of the coupe, crawled in without waking Slit and gently shut it again. He then straddled Slit's waist expertly, and Slit immediately sit up. "Nux?" He asked, but Nux leaned forward and chastely connected their mouths, his lips and tongue exploring Slit's, carnivorously. Slit leaned into the kiss to, loving the feeling of Nux's soft lips and scars. Then Nux's lips were gone from his mouth, kissing down his neck instead, sending shivers through Slit. "Nux?" He asked again, and Nux scraped his teeth lightly over Slit's chest, making Slit shudder in pleasure. Sensing that, Nux continued, scraping his teeth over Slits shoulders and collarbone and throat. Slit groaned, head tipping back. "Here, lie back." Nux told him, pushing Slits shoulders down till the met the seat. He continued kissing and scraping down to Slit's abs, and Slit just let his eyes roll back and gasped. He let Nux explore his torso with his lips and teeth, melting under his drivers touch. Nux’s breath steamed against Slit’s skin, his hands traveling down Slit’s chest, nails scraping lightly over his skin. Slit suddenly grabbed Nux’s hands, holding his wrists with one hand, and flipped over so Slit now straddled Nux, who squirmed beneath his lancer. “Hey!” Nux growled, “I want to be on top!” Slit grinned down at him. “Too bad. I’m stronger, so I’M on top.” He cackled, grinding his hips against Nux’s, and that shut Nux right up. Nux began to protest again, but Slit merely increased the intensity of his hip grinding and Nux forgot how to talk for a moment. Slit began unfastening Nux's belt. "Want it slow and gentle, or rough?" Slit growled. "Rough." Nux panted.

They barely slept that night.

Nux awoke first, early in the day, groggy from lack of sleep. He was tangled up with slit, their limbs and blanket wound up in a mess in the back seat. But he knew he and Slit needed to see Imperator Furiosa and the War-Rig off, and they had to get up. “Slit.” He growled softly in Slit’s ear, very lightly shaking the older warboy. “Slit-get up, we gotta see off the Imperator. The War-Rig, remember? It leaves in a few hours.” Nux continued, smiling wryly, feeling Slit stirring awake. He shoved Slit lightly, and crawled out of the car. As he stood, his vision swam, and he nearly tipped over. All that...exercise the night before had left him in dire need of a blood bag. “I’m going to eat.” he called to Slit, who mumbled something Nux didn’t hear as he raced to the Blood hall.

They only had two blood bags that morning. The other two had died in the night. Not surprising, they were malnourished, and usually in a bad way before the Citadel caught them. There were already war boys under the two that were left. At least I’m next, Nux thought, collapsing on the stone that stuck out from the wall like benches. he leaned against the wall, blearily drifting in and out of sleep. He probably needed food. And water. But he wanted blood. And sleep.

Slit stormed to the blood hall. He had seen Nux disappear down this way. What had he told that idiot halfwit. He had as much sense as a child. A SMALL child. As he expected, there was Nux, sitting at the wall, under a beam of blue light from the early morning outside. He looked so much skinnier, so much more fragile, breakable, dead. But Slit stormed over anyway and punched Nux across the face. Nux snapped out of his half sleep, toppling over. He jumped up, shoving Slit hard away from him. “What the fuck?” He spat, briefly touching his cheek. “The fuck have I told you about using a blood bag?” Slit shouted at him, shoving Nux in turn, “You know that’s how you got those!” Slit growled, carelessly flicking the lumps that decorated Nux’s collar. Nux flinched away and spat at the ground at Slit’s feet. “Fuck off.” He cursed, the very words opening wounds in the inside of his chest, regret filling him. Slit shoved him once more, and spat at him too. “Fine. Have it your way.” He growled, turning and leaving. Nux wanted to call after him, and at the same time, Slit had humiliated him, had drawn attention to something Nux had sorely wanted to forget. The fact that he was dying. The bumps on the side of his neck had been growing, putting pressure on his windpipe. He had felt so sickly recently. But Slit had been the only one who chose not to mention anything. Well, fuck him.

Slit stormed away from the blood hall, wanting to get as far from it and Nux as possible. He headed up as far as he could, towards the infirmary, and came across a pool of water. When had that been there? There were vents above the water. Green things were above it. Like on the top of the citadel. What were they called? Slit scrunched his face up in thought. Plants! Plants grew up there. The pool must be some kind of collection of the water that fell through the vents. Just then a warboy ran past Slit. “Escaped prisoner coming this way!” He shouted, “A universal donor! Catch ‘im!!” The boy called as a ragged man shot around the corner and splashed into the reservoir of water. Slit jumped on him, and the man struggled away, climbing a chain and grappling the bars above. Slit, high on adrenaline and anger, jumped up with a few other war boys and grabbed the prisoner’s legs, yanking him away from the bars. They all fell into the water, but the prisoner was up and clamboring out in a second, flat. Slit was right behind him and had grabbed hold of a piece of the prisoner’s clothing, but for his efforts he was shoved back into the water to be trampled. But in a flash he was back for the chase. They chased the scruffy mongrel through a hall filled with doors, and caught up to the prisoner just as he jumped! Onto a hook and crane. One warboy went over the edge, screaming. “Witness.” Slit whispered suddenly, wishing the fallen to get to the gates of Valhalla, the hall of the fallen heroes. “Get some sticks!” he yelled, grabbing a stick with a hook at the end, used to pull in cargo when it was pulled up. He stuck his out, and several others followed suit. They pulled the prisoner in, and dragged him along the floor, one boy pulling something over his face.

Nux had settled back again to wait for a blood bag, still fuming at Slit. Then there was a huge ruckus, and a huge group of warboys dragged in a ragged, struggling man. “Muzzle him!” The Organic Mechanic shouted, “He’s high octane.” A muzzle was brought, and strapped to the man’s face. His hands were tied, and he was forced into a hanging cage. The bottom of the cage was bolted shut. “h-hey…” Nux weakly called out. The Organic Mechanic glanced over. “Hook up that full life. I got a warboy runnin on empty.” The cage was opened, and a warboy forced a taser through the bars, jabbing the blood bag maliciously till he fell. “Careful!” The organic ordered, “That’s a universal donor!” Nux was led over, and a warpup carefully cleaned his wrist, inserting a needle in. The organic forced a needle into the upsidedown blood bag’s collar, hooking the now red tube into Nux’s wrist. Nux could feel the effects almost immediately. The blood felt electric. He simply sat, letting the blood drug him, forgetting all about seeing the war rig off.

Slit got the call not twenty minutes after the War Rig had left. Imperator Furiosa had stolen Immortan Joe’s breeders. His wives. He stormed down to the blood hall, where the sacred mound of wheels lay. He heard one of the other warboys answer Nux, while he had ignored him. He offered his thanks to the V8, his fingers threaded together. Then he reached out. Nux’s wheel. Slit could’ve had any wheel, no one would have fought with him. But he wanted this one. He grabbed it, and strut back to pass Nux. But as he passed him, Nux caught hold of the wheel, yanking Slit almost back off his feet.

“Hey! That’s MY wheel!” Nux growled, pulling at it. “I’m driving.” Slit retorted. “You can’t drive!-You’re my lancer!” Nux shouted, desperation in his eyes. “I just promoted myself!!” Slit shouted, yanking at the wheel with both hands. There was no way he was letting Nux drive in this condition. “Not today.” Nux begged, “Today is my day!!” Slit scowled at him, giving another tug on the wheel, nearly pulling Nux over. “If you can’t stand up, you can’t drive a pursuit vehicle!” Slit nearly screamed, trying to communicate to Nux how badly he needed him to just STAY this time. No luck. “He’s right.’ The organic said, running his fingers along the back of Nux’s head, making Nux flinch. “You’re already a corpse.” The organic chuckled. Nux growled in contempt. “I just need a top up.” He begged. “There’s no time!!” Slit shouted. Nux was silent a moment, hands clasping the wheel in futility. “W-We hitch up my blood bag!” He cried out. “Him?!” Slit demanded, shoving the wheel towards Nux’s gut, looking at the blood bag, “It’s got a muzzle on it!” He shouted. Nux’s forehead suddenly connected to his, knocking him over in surprise. “That’s right!” Nux grinned down at him wildly, “I got high-octane blood fillin me up!” He looked down at Slit. “If I’m gonna die, I’m gonna die historic on the Fury Road.” Slit sprang off the ground, forcing their foreheads together, their noses touching. He saw a determination in Nux’s eyes. Fierce, exact. “...Yeah..Yeah!” He suddenly agreed, “Organic!” He called, “Hitch up his blood bag!” The Organic Mechanic chuckled, signaling over some warboys to help him. They disconnected Nux and the blood bag, so they could mount him of the front of the coupe.

The two walked to the coup in silence. Nux got into the car and hooked back up to the blood bag that was struggling and cursing under its breath. Neither he nor Slit said anything to each other, both still disappointed and mad at the other, too mad to speak yet. The Immortan announced their mission: retrieve the wives. Nux clung to every word. The immortan started his engine-Nux and the rest of the drivers followed suit. And suddenly they were off.

Nux’s coupe shot forward. He heard Slit swear in excitement. That made him grin. The war party charged across the sand, the dust clouds they spun up coating everything in sand. They weren’t as fast as the war rig, but they could cut across the desert. Nux caught up to the head of the party. He could see the Immortan’s car. “IMMORTAN!” Nux screamed out the window, threading his fingers together. “IMMORTAN JOE!” And the Immortan turned and looked at him. AT him. “He looked at me!!” he shouted to Slit. “He looked at your bloodbag!” Slit called back, in a surly voice. “He looked right at me.” “He was scanning the horizon.” Slit confirmed, looking fearfully at Nux. But he could already see the wild pride in Bux's eyes as the chase continued.

The chase had turned into a war. The buzzards were everywhere. Slit tapped the back glass. "We can get em." He hissed to Nux, nodding at one of the buzzards armoured minis. Nux nodded, speeding up, so that Slit had even better aim. Slit grinned, and launched the thunderstick past the blood bag's face, hitting the buzzard's car right perfect. "That's my head!!" The blood bag shouted, his voice muffled by the muzzle and the wind. Nux smiled out at the blood bag, amused at Slit. It was just like him to do that.

The wheel had popped. Counter weight, Slit thought, clambouring to the front, launched forward suddenly. He didn't panic. That happened all the time. He steadied himself behind the blood bag, and fiddled with the restraints. At first he thought the blood bag would be foolish and make a run for it, but the blood bag simply relaxed, tried to get some feeling back into it's arms. Slit wrenched the uncoordinated blood bag back, off his perch as hood ornament. Nux stared out at the stranger through the windshield, the first time he'd ever had a good look at him. The blood bag stared back at him. And then was thrown back, across the cab, and onto the back. Nux could hear Slit and him fighting. And suddenly. He was gone. Slit. He had slipped off the coupe. Into the desert. Was he dead? No. No. Slit couldn't die; it was not his time. He would have survived. He was fine. Fine. Chrome. Shiny.

But Nux filled the cab with the nitro anyway. He wouldn't drive without slit. Not today. "Witness me, blood bag." He begged, lighting the flare. "Witness me."

Slit bounded up and down on the car he was on. He had never been on a team car. He didn't like it. "There's a war boy says he was on the rig." A man announced, bringing a pale figure forward. "Nux?" Slit whispered. Nux held something up, a white bit of cloth, and the immortan let him up! "Wait!!!" Slit screamed. "Wait!" He desperately scrambled, "I got his boot!!!" He held it up, his one chance to go with Nux, "I got the blood bag's boot!! Take me!!!" He begged, climbing onto the car. "Slit?" He saw Nux mouth, his expression of astonishment. Nux reached a hand out for a moment, as if to grab for Slit. "I will find you." Slit mouthed to him, but the truck lurched and pulled away.

He was spitting the guzzoline into the engine. But slit was doing the same. He was calling insults at him. Nux couldn't look at him. "Nux, jump on." Slit said suddenly. Nux choked on the guzzoline. "Slit?" He choked out. Slit pleaded at him with his eyes, but Nux started coughing, the guzzoline burning his throat. The blood bag suddenly pulled Nux away, pushing him back into the cab. But Nux scrambled to the window, and Slit could see Nux's hands pressed against the dusty glass, his wild dark blue eyes staring at Slit. Slit stared back at him. "Be safe." Nux mouthed to him. Slit nodded. "That's mine." The blood bag growled, pointing to the car. Nux had disappeared from the window. "Ha, you can have it." Slit said suddenly, standing on the moving car.

He jumped. Onto the side of the war rig. He scrambled into the top of the cab. He wasn't ever going to lose Nux, not again. He wouldn't let either of them die with Nux thinking he hated him. A pole cat jumped into his back, crushing the air out of him. He wheezed, then snapped his head back, felt it connect with the crouching pole cat's collar, heard it snap. He grinned, pushing himself up, and kicking the pole cat off the rig. He smiled when he heard the scream. Two more pole cats dropped into the rig. Slit effortlessly roundhouse kicked the first, and was about to punch out the second, when the space above the polecats right eye exploded. An old, rugged woman stood behind the barrel of a shotgun. She had shot the pole cat. Slit raised his arms. "I'm with Nux." He told her. She nodded to him. He gestured behind her, and she swung her shotgun round, smacking a burly fighter in the jaw. She kicked him square in the ribs, sending him toppling off the rig. Slit turned back to see ahead. A pole cat had grabbed Toast and tugged her away, dropping her into the Giga Horse. The fight continued.

"I'm gonna need you to drive." Furiosa asked Nux. Nux stared at her. He had always wanted to drive the war rig. But not now. Not like this. Not when Furiosa was good as dead. Not when all his ideals and ideas and principles and desires had beef flipped and cleared. But he traded places with her none the less. She crawled out, across the hood, and snuck aboard the Giga Horse, awaiting, so she could snatch Toast back. Then Cheedo had climbed up. "Rictus!!!" She screamed, alerting the 7 foot tall man-child, "take me!!" She begged, reaching out a hand. Rictus stormed across the moving cars and picked her up, carefully porting her to the Giga Horse. The he returned for The Dag. Until he saw Cheedo helping Furiosa up into the Giga Horse.

Nux stared in wonder. How was Rictus able to pull the flaming engine right out of the hood? That would have taken super-strength. He looked at capable. The second person to have shown him kindness. He pointed. "Witness." He whispered. Capable nodded. And he spun the wheel.

Slit heard him before he felt the cab tip. It was like the world slowed down. But he had sped up. Hooking his leg around one of the exhaust pipes, he swung down beside the driver side as it began its descent toward the sands. He wrenched the door open, and grabbed Nux out, flinging him up and over the car. He followed, both of them flying toward the rocks as the car  crashed. Without even stopping, Slit tugged Nux up and away, barely missed by the Doof Wagon crashing into the War Rig. Debris went flying everywhere. Slit just kept moving up the side of the rocks. When a piece of metal hit him in the back of the head. He stood for a moment, and then slumped forward into the rock.

**  
  
**

When he woke up, he was still slumped against the rock, blood dried on his face from a cut beside his right eye. He pushed himself up onto his knees, and looked around for a moment. “Nux?” He asked, but Nux wasn’t beside him. “Nux?!” He demanded louder, scrambling to his feet and looking around. He couldn’t see Nux anywhere. How long had he been out? His back was sunburnt. At least three hours, then, if it had burned despite the warpaint. The wreck was still there. No scavengers then. Less than a day. The sun had set, but Slit couldn’t tell when. He was still disoriented. No scavengers, but had someone grabbed Nux? Had nux run away? Had he even woken up? Was he unconscious when Slit had grabbed him? Or had he ran as soon as he could? Was he even alive? Slit scanned the wreck from where he stood. The he noticed someone speeding towards them. A car. One of the Citadel’s. Slit hopped down the rock and waved, waved like crazy. “Here!!” He screamed, waving both his arms above his head, his voice cracking from lack of water. “Here, wait!!” He called again. The car slowed, to his surprise, and pulled closer. At first he didn’t recognize the driver. Then it hit him. “Blood bag!!” He cried out, over joyed. “Blood bag, help!!” He begged as the car pulled to a stop in front of him. The blood bag leaned out the window. “Why.” He asked, his tone short. “Please, I can’t find Nux.” Slit explained. “Nux?” The blood bag asked, “Nux is dead. He went under the crash.” He told Slit, pointing to the war rig. Slit shook his head, grinning. “Nah, he didn’t. I pulled him out. Got him to the rocks ‘fore the rig went boom.” Slit explained. “I can’t.” The blood bag said quietly, ducking back into his car.

“Wait!!” Slit screamed, higher than he intended. “Wait.” He said again. “I...I-I’m Slit.” He offered, his hands on the hot metal of the hood, as if he could will the car not to move. The blood bag frowned at him from behind the dusty windshield. Slowly, he climbed out of the car. “I’m Max.” He told Slit, quietly. “Max.” Slit repeated, “Max, please. Nux-he’s out here I know it. He could be hurt, or something. Max, we gotta find him before the scavengers get here and get us all.” Slit reasoned. Max glanced around, then dropped his head and sighed. “It’s dark. A light will draw the buzzards.” He told Slit. “And we gotta be quiet.” Slit nodded, motioning the zipper mouth thing.  

They scoured the rocks first. Slit frantically tried to scramble up higher, but gravity had something to say about that. He fell a couple times before realizing, Nux, in his weak state, wouldn't have been able to get anywhere in that direction. Max was picking around between the crash and the rocks. Slit was shaking, he was so anxious. He couldn't even think.

"HEY!" Max suddenly cried out, and there was a screech of metal. Slit was next to him faster than humanly possible, crouched low in the sand beside the twisted metal. He could see Nux!!!! He was lying on his side, fetal position, his arms pulled over his head as deflection. "Nux?" Slit asked cautiously, reaching through the broken window of a door to tap his knee. "NUX?!" He asked, much louder, tugging the fabric he could reach, the broken glass cutting shallowly into his upper arm. Nux stirred. "He's alive! He's alive." Slit gasped, pulling his arm out. "Help me get this door off" he told Max, and together they wrenched it from the hinges. "We gotta hurry. Someone will have heard all that." Max growled. Slit nodded, the crawled through the sand and grabbed Nux's ankle.  He slowly and carefully tugged Nux out, and picked him up bridal style. "We gotta go." Max whispered, ushering them toward the car. "We going back?" Slit asked, glancing at Max over his shoulder. "Nope." Max grumbled, glancing over his own shoulder as he lightly shoved Slit toward the car. "What? Where are we going then?" Slit asked, nervously glancing at Nux nustled in his arms. "He might need the organic..." Slit said quietly, hugging the alarmingly chilly Nux closer. "Maybe. Or maybe you should shut the fuck up and be verrrrrry quiet, numb skull." Max growled into Slit's ear. They finally got to the car. Slit ducked into the back and lay Nux so his head rested on Slit's legs. "Then what are we going to do?" Slit asked, worry creeping into his voice. "Drive." Max growled, his eyes ahead and glued to the night-shadowed sand.

"Nux?" Slit whispered, leaning so close to the unconscious boy that their foreheads touched. They had been driving a few hours, and Nux was still asleep. But he was breathing normally, and there didn't seem to be any kind of bruise or cut on his head that meant concussion. "Why did you help me?" Slit asked suddenly, looking to Max. Max shifted his eyes to look in the rearview mirror. He was silent for a while, just watching Slit, as if weighing if it was worth responding. "Nux was ignorant. He did bad things because he thought they were good. He learned they weren't, and he changed his ways." Max explained slowly, as if every word pained him. "I've met creatures who claim they are men, who could not have done what Nux did. Being a man is not about how fast you drive and how many girls you fuck. It about being able to admit that sometimes you do something wrong, and changing your ways." Max told him, eyes flicking between the reflection of Slit and the sands. "Nux is a man worth saving." He finished. "So...you won't abandon us in the desert?" Slit asked carefully. Max smiled. "I don't think so. You can fight, and Nux can fix an engine." Max said with an air of finality.

They drove in almost silence for a long while after that. Slit hummed very quietly to himself as he traced the engine that decorated Nux's chest. "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream." He whispered, beginning to trace the engine again. "I knowwww you, that look in your eyes is such a familiar gleam." He continued. Then, Nux's eyes opened, slowly. "Slit?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, staring right up at Slit, who was still leaning over him. "Oh Valhalla-he's awake!!!" Slit yelled, squeezing Nux to his chest. "You pulled me out..?" Nux said, scrunching his face up trying to remember. "And then I fell..." He finished. Choosing to nuzzle closer to Slit and bury his face in the nook of  Slit's neck. "Don't be angry anymore." He whispered so quietly Dlit almost didn't hear him. "Never." Slit whispered back.

"Where are we?" Nux asked suddenly, turning to look around. "The blood bag-His name is Max, he helped me rescue you, and now we're in his car, driving somewhere." Slit explained. Nux frowned, and turned to look at the driver. "Not back to the Citadel?" He asked hoarsely. "No." Max told him firmly. Nux shrugged. "Nothing keeping me there. Everyone thinks I'm dead anyway." He sighed, readjusting and laying his head back onto Slit's lap. "Except you." He thought to himself, looking up at Slit.

Nux drifted in and out of sleep, sometimes waking long enough to watch Slit, who had fallen quiet dead asleep now. Max was silent the entire time. Sometimes their eyes met in the mirror, but neither said anything. It was like both of them were afraid to start a conversation. Eventually, Slit awoke. "You doing alright, Nux?" He asked, lightly running his fingers over Nux's forehead. "I'm m'k." Nux croaked, pushing himself up. "How about you?" He asked, reaching out a hand to trace the cut beside Slit's eye. "I'm shine." Slit told him, grinning. "Max," Slit said, leaning toast the driver, "want me to drive? When was the last time you slept?" Max pondered for a moment, glowering. Or maybe that was his resting face. Then the car slowed, and he opened the door. He and Slit exchanged places, and Nux stood outside the door for a moment, glaring at Slit.

 **  
**"C'mon, Nux, lemme drive for today, man. You might have a bashed-brain. Just hop in shotgun." Slit argued. Nux grimaced a bit, but slid over the hood and got into the shotgun seat. Max had already settled down in the backseat after giving Slit some directions, lying down to catch some much needed sleep. The trio drove in silence for a long time, in the opposite direction of the citadel, across the dunes. Slit could hear his stomach grumbling. He ignored it. His voice was cracked and his throat burned. He ignored that too. He focused on the road. Stayed in a straight line. Watched as the shadow got longer and longer ahead of the car. They had driven almost a full day. It was nearing midnight, from what Nux could tell, when Slit finally slowed. "Someone else hasty drive." He croaked, stepping out of the drivers seat. Nux was about to say he could, seeing as he'd been napping on and off the past few hours, but Max had woken and stepped out of the cat before he even had the chance. "There's a little water in the trunk. Grab some and get some sleep." Max told Slit, getting back into the driver's seat. Slit opened the trunk. Max wasn't lying. There were a few jars of clear water tightly nestled in a box at the back of the trunk. He grabbed one and shut the trunk hurriedly, and jumped back into the backseat. He took a few teeny sips, letting the water coat his throat, before handing it to Nux. He then got comfortable lying on the backseat, and almost immediately fell asleep.


	2. across the desert, as we outrun the blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The drive continues. How is max treating the warboys? Will they get to wherever Max is leading them before they starve? Nux's illness progresses, and Slit has a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUUUUUUUch shorter chapter but I couldn't wait until I had written more. Comment any ideas or critiques you have!!

The car pulled to a stop. “Are we lost?” Nux asked, shielding his eyes and squinting out at the desert, which was almost on fire from the midday sun, which hung right above them like and oven lamp. “No. But it’s a long way.” Max told him. “Too hot to stay in the car.” He gestured to Slit. “Wake him.” He told Nux, climbing out of the car. They had driven all through the night and all the way to noon. But even getting out of the car was almost too much. The metal of the door was hot to the touch. Inside the car was increasing in heat every second. They needed to be out of that hot metal box. “Get the blanket from the trunk.” Max instructed. Slit groggily opened the trunk and pulled out a very large, light grey blanket, with little patches stitched all over it. “Give.” max grunted, holding out his arm for it. Slit tossed it to him. Max quickly threw it over the car, right over the cab. “Dig a shallow pit under the car.” He instructed, and Nux and Slit went to work shovelling the hot, coarse sand out from under the car. “Get under the car. We’ll wait it out.” Max instructed. Slit and Nux wiggled so they were completely under the car. It was significantly cooler, with the combination of the cooler sand and the shade of the car. “The blanket will reflect most of the sun, so the car isn’t so hot when we need to move again.” Max explained, crawling under the car so he was on Nux’s other side under the car. The three of them lay in silence, the scratchy-ness of the sand and the closeness of the car and each other uncomfortable, but a million times better than the sun and the hot metal car cab.

Max snoozed for a while, after telling the boys to wake him as soon as the shadow of the car was longer than a foot. Eventually the sun began to dip toward the horizon, the temperature dropping significantly. Nux prodded Max awake. "Let's go." Max grumbled, rolling out from under the car. Slit folded up the blanket and placed it back in the trunk of the beat up car. They piled back into the car, Max driving, and the boys in the back. They rode in silence for a while. Then, Nux started to cough. At first it was only a little. Then it got harder. "Just gimme some water." He asked, "it's just the sand in my pipes." Only, the coughing continued after he had water. He tried to internalize it, but that only made it worse. Nux doubled over in coughing fits, his whole form shaking, tears beginning to fill his eyes. "Stop!! Stop the car!" Slit begged, and Max slowed the car to a standstill. Nux blearily scrambled out of the car, so he stood doubled over on the dunes. Slit rushed after him, wrapping an arm around Nux's shoulders. Then, there was red. There was red splattered across the sand. Nux sank down onto his knees, the coughing finally subsiding. "water" he begged, and slit grabbed the half finished jar from shotgun. He took Nux's jaw in one hand and gently tilted his face up, bringing the jar to Nux's lips. Nux's lips were painted red, and a tiny bit of blood dripped on his chin.

"I'm ok." He told slit after a couple swallows of water, wiping away the red. The two climbed back into the car. "Sorry." Nux apologized to max, sheepishly staring at the floor of the car. Max shrugged, but kept a wary eye on the two even as he drove. Slit fell asleep, head on Nux's sharp shoulder.

It was the first time in a very long time Slit had a dream. He was standing, alone, and all he could see, from horizon to horizon, in every direction, was dunes. Sand, piled high, mountains of it, forever. But then, in the distance, a familiar figure appeared out of the wavy heat. Nux. He was stumbling towards where slit was. Slit began to race toward him, but found he couldn't get any closer. Then, as Nux drew nearer, he collapsed onto his knees. He began vomiting, thick, dark, rivers of almost black blood. Nux convulsed with agony as the coppery, vile blood was forced up. He wretched and wretched, and Slit could hear him choking and trying to breath, but only succeeded in his lungs filling with the black, sticky fluid, worsening everything. The blood didn’t stop. It spilled over the sand, and it didn't stop, it never stopped. It didn’t even slow. As more blood poured steadily from Nux's mouth while he spasmed and heaved on the sands, the pool of blood spread. It slipped down the sides of the dunes, soaked every grain of sand the colour of fury. Nux was screaming as his insides were liquified, and forced past his lips, and out, onto the desert floor. Tears streamed down his face, and the blood spread. Like a disease, it took over the sand. It swam in the grains, all the way to where Slit stood, paralyzed, and it began to crawl up his body. He couldn't help Nux, he couldn't get away from the blood. It slid up, up, up, drenching his trousers and past his chest. It enveloped his mouth and nose, and he found he couldn't breath. Then it covered his eyes. The last thing he saw before his vision was filled with thick, swirling crimson, was Nux's corpse, face down in its own putrid, sticky, swirling, infectious ocean of sand, and blood.

Slit awoke with a gasp, smacking his head into the roof of the car. “Slit?” Nux asked. "I'm fine." Slit grumbled, rubbing his temple. "How far now?" He asked Max. Max didn't answer for a moment. "Two days." He said. "If we only stop at midday, maybe a day and half." "Two days?" Slit exclaimed. "What about food? Remember how food is a necessity?" Max shot him a glare. Slit shut his mouth. "I'm still working on that." Max mumbled after a long time. Slit sighed. He wrapped his arm around Nux's eerily skeletal shoulders. "Nux?" He asked, squeezing Nux closer for a brief moment, ensuring Nux was still awake and alright. "I'm fine. I'll live. For at least another day or so." Nux smiled at him, tilting his head so he could look right at Slit. Slit flicked his eyes briefly to Max. But the driver was listlessly staring at the sands as he drove, obviously lost in thought. He looked back at Nux, and tenderly connected their lips. Nux smiled, tilting his chin up a little. They broke the kiss, happy simply that they could kiss. Nux nuzzled a little closer to slit, draping an arm over Slits bare torso, leaning his head on slits broad shoulders. But that didn't stop Slit from scanning Nux's starving form, able to count every one of the boy's ribs.

Nux was coughing again. Two or three coughs every few minutes. Slit noticed his lips seemed a little redder than normal, painted. Nux's gums and teeth began looking a little red too. He was coughing up blood. Again. Slit's dream crept back into his mind, the sight of Nux's corpse face down in an ocean of blood and sand. "Nux, when we get where we're goin, we'll get you some medicals." Slit promised, hugging the pale boy closer. After a while, it seemed Nux had coughed up all the blood his lungs had been harboring for then. Max drove well into the night before he let the well-rested Nux take the wheel. Nux seemed to get marginally better simply sitting at the wheel, seemed to gain back his strength and even some colour in his cheeks when the car rumbled to life under his hands. They shot across the desert, Nux grinning like a madman, teeth bared in excitement. Slit frowned at him, lips pressed into a line, but he wouldn’t deny Nux this small pleasure. As long as Nux stayed on course, and got them there before they all starved or resorted to cannibalism, Slit wouldn’t say anything about it.

“There.” Max grunted suddenly, a little before midday the following day. Slit slowed the car and looked to where Max was pointing. There was a bit of smoke, not far ahead, just behind a small dune. “Drive quiet.” Max mumbled, grabbing a sawn off shotgun from the floor of the cab. Slit quieted the engine to a kitten’s purr, cruising over the sand like a moth. They stopped just before the hood of the car was visible over the dune. Max soundlessly opened the door. “Slit, you circle round-” He gestured past the dune, where Slit could creep unnoticed until he was behind the target, “-and catch them if they run. Nux, lie low and signal if there’s trouble. I don’t want to risk you coughing and giving us away, ok?” Max whispered. Nux nodded, his expression stern. Max nodded to them, back to silence. Slit gracefully exited the car, also silent, not even a hinge daring to squeak. He crouched low and scurried around the dune, the midday sun hiding his shadow. He glanced back, just before he reached where he needed to be. Max nodded to him, holding up three fingers. Then two. Then one. And then he nodded swiftly and lept over the dune. Slit scramble skillfully so he was right behind the person. An old man stumbled backward in surprise, falling over. he gave a cry, and Slit swore he heard something snap in the old man’s body. But the fossil yanked a gun from his hip and aimed it right at Max. Slit leapt out then, catching and yanking the gun effortlessly from the man. He then trained it on the geezer. Slit was finally able to get a good look at him.

Bald, but with a long, uneven, filthy grey beard. Clothes that had once been fairly fine, good cloth, sturdy, machine-done stitches, and Slit could see a proper button clinging to a soiled shirt under the sand-infested jacket. The man was sunburnt, and had fleas or lice, for he was covered in scabs. He obviously didn't know how to take care of himself, and before this bout in the vast desert, had been in some kind of finer life. “Who are you??” the man demanded. “We’re  holding the guns here, old-timer, let us ask the questions.” Slit sneered. “Who are you?” Slit repeated back, and the old man glared at him, but said nothing. “Those are some fancy duds. Why do you have them and why are they all-to-hell?” Slit asked. “I was a warlord.” The man admitted. “My slaves left me here.” he admitted, casting a foul look at the horizon. “Oh, so you been here long?” “I’m trying to get to the Citadel. Immortan Joe is a good friend of mine, perhaps you know of him? If you bring me there, I will reward you. What do you boys want, hmm? A new ride? A position of greatness? Drive a pursuit vehicle? How about women? I can give you a toy all your own.” The man bribed, a greed slipping into his vision. Max’s face contorted in disgust, and Slit glared down at the beggar. Trying to bribe them with people, as possessions? “Not a girl? Well, Joe has many pretty warboys, if you’d prefer something a little more...feisty.” The man cackled. Slit stepped back in disgust. Did Immortan Joe regularly ration out warboys as rewards? Slit couldn’t rightly recall. Max glanced at the young man. He then drew back his gun, and slammed it smoothly against the kneeling warlord’s cheek. The man gave a cry, crumpling into a pile between the two. “We don’t want a reward, we want everything you have.” Max growled. “Keep your gun on him. If he moves. Shoot his leg.” Max told Slit. The warboy nodded, thankful.

Max walked around the small camp. There was a tiny moveable hut made of a simple sheet held up between a handful of sticks. A very small burnt out fire, a pan, and luckily, a desert lizard was sitting in it, merrily cooking. Two canteens of water were there too, as well as a small satchel of dried berries. Max pocketed the berries, and wrapped up the cooked lizard. He took the water, and the frying pan too. He went back to where Slit stood. "Search him." Max grunted, whipping out his gun and aiming it steadily at the cowering warlord. Slit turned on the safety on his gun and slipped it into the waist of his cargos. He roughly pulled off the warlord's jacket, and went through the pockets before draping it over his arm, and rummaged through the man's trouser pockets. There was a small bag of bullets, and gold. Two pairs of gold earring, with bright blue stones in them, a hefty chain with a fine gold watch hanging from the end, and several rings. All solid gold. Slit even checked the man’s ankles for any small knives he might have hidden in his shoes. "Just bullets and some effects." Slit sneered, standing and recocking his gun, handing the bullets and jewelry to Max. "Let's go." Max growled, placing his boot on the geezer's shoulder and roughly shoving him over. The two badasses strode away, back to Nux. "You can't leave me!! Don't leave me!! Don’t leave me!! I'll die without you!!" The man begged. "People aren't tradable, Shlangar." Slit called over his shoulder.

Nix sat merrily in the car, having pulled the blanket over the cab to ward off the noon sun. "Food." Max grunted, passing Nux the lizard, which he promptly devoured. They each had a handful of berries, and the food was gone. Slit got into shotgun, and Nux started driving back on course again. By dawn the following morning, Slit could spot birds hovering on the horizon. “Keep going.” Max grumbled, waking from the back. Nux woke too, from shotgun seat, excited and already seeming much better. He wasn’t any less pale or skeletal, but he hadn’t coughed up any more blood for a long time, and had gained some strength from the food. "We're almost there, Nux." Slit said. "It won't be pretty." Max said suddenly. "Huh?" Nux asked, turning to face him. "We're only stopping to get food and gas. That's it." Max told them. "Then we keep moving." "What's wrong with it." Nux asked, voice soft. Max hesitated a moment. "That man, in the desert. Old warlord. Marooned. Because there's a stronger, more powerful warlord that took his place. I'm guessing he's not very nice." Max grumbled. "Oh." Nux whispered.

 


	3. In a town of tin roofs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helllllllllo readers!! This chapter, Nux sees a doctor, and Max and Slit disagree over something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you ave any ideas or suggestions for the next chapters.

The pulled closer to the gate. “What’re we s’possed to trade for food and gas, huh?” Slit grumbled, reading the title spelled out on a bent up arch above the rickety gate. “Scrap-Yard” it read out, made of welded together scraps of metal. “Think they even have a doctor here?” He asked. Nux looked warily out the window. "Do we have anything to trade? We can't give them the water..." He looked sidelong at Slit. "You don't think we have to...?" He asked slowly. Slit shook his head. Max gave a bark of laughter from the back seat. The two boys turned to look at him. "Are you forgetting we have this?" Max asked, pulling the handful of gold from his pocket. Nux's eyes widened. Slit began giggling. "I'd forgotten." He snorted. Nux reached out a hand. "Is that...?" He gasped, picking a ring from Max's hand. "It's real gold." Slit told him. Nux slipped the ring onto his ring finger, eyes like saucers. It fit perfectly. Max held his hand out farther, and Nux reluctantly dropped the ring back into his palm. The guard scanned their vehicle, but let them in without much trouble. "Hey." Slit said, getting the guard's attention. "Doctor?" The guard pointed down toward the center of the tiny tin town. "He lives there, the one with the blue tin roof." He gurgled out. Slit nodded his thanks, and the car rolled towards the blue-roofed house.

"Is there a doctor in the house?" Slit called, Nux and Max in tow behind him. "Si, senior." A small, frail old Hispanic man answered from a dark corner. "Please, he needs your help." Slit explained, pulling Nux forward. The man hurried over as fast as his frail joints could carry him, and Slit saw he had only one leg. "Let see you, Nino ." The doctor said, gesturing Nux over kindly. Nux sat in a rickety chair that threatened to collapse under even his thin form. The man checked Nux's heartbeat with a horn held between the boy's chest and the doctor's ear. He made Nux breathe deeply a few times. He checked his throat, and looked down it while making Nux stick his tongue out. "Keep an eye on him, and pay with this." Max whispered, his mouth next to Slit's ear, covertly slipping a the two gold rings from his hand to Slit's. Slit nodded, but said nothing. "I'm going to see if they have food." Max said, turning and leaving. "Ahh, simple!! Simple, senior-easy, easy, fix." The doctor spoke up in limited English, gesturing Slit over.

"Tuberculosis." He grinned. "And that's a good thing??" Nux demanded. "Not cancer." The doctor shrugged. "What about these?" Nux asked, tapping the bumps on his shoulder. "Cysts." The doctor told him. "I'll lance." He got some kind of pointy thing from a box, and began to clean it with a harsh, almost alcoholic smelling substance. He cleaned both lumps on Nux's shoulder with the same substance. "Hold." He asked Slit, and the taller boy grabbed Nux's forearms. "Try not to move, k?" He asked. "I've been through a lot worse, Slit." Nux chuckled, but Slit still felt him tense up when the doctor returned. "Unos, dos-" and the doctor jabbed the thick needle into the smaller cyst. "Tres." He finished, and removed the needle. He drained the cyst of putrid fluid, and the second one after that. "Just infection. Put this on, everyday." The doctor instructed, handing Slit a small ceramic jar with paper and string keeping it shut. "And bandage." He finished, passing Slit bandages. Slit nodded, slipping them into a pocket of his cargos. "Now, tuberculosis." The doctor said, more gravely. "Caused by damp. Dry weather helps. But-vitamin C helps more." He told them. He fetched a dust-fogged little bottle. "Take, dos, everyday. You too." He told Slit. "Me? But I feel-!" "Contagious, after couple months." The doctor told him. "Honey, mint, and Alma. Herb. Take in the morning." He told the boys, passing them two boxes, and a small pot of honey. "Should be fine." He told them, smiling. "Strong hombres. Very strong." He chuckled, patting their shoulders. "Take care of." He smiled, walking back to his seat in the corner. "What about pay?" Slit asked. "Nothings. I need nothings." The doctor replied. "Please, I must pay somethi-" Slit started. "Nino, por favor, I am old. I am tired. I am sad. This place, it kill me. Radiation. How old do you think?" He asked. "I-I don't know, 70?" Slit estimated. "35." The man rasped. "I will die. Soon. No need for pay. Take care of Nino." He asked, looking fondly at Nux. "You leave. Sleep, I think." He told them, yawning.

Nux and Slit left, a little shocked. "Max will meet us near here, I think." Slit told Nux. Nux nodded, scanning the small town. "Here, sit down for a sec." Slit instructed, reaching into his cargos. He pulled out the small jar, and the bandages. "Hold still." He demanded, pulling the string off. He gently rubbed some of the cream onto the deflated cysts. Nux flinched a little. "Just lemme bandage them, you big baby." Slit growled, unwinding a length of bandage. He hastily wrapped Nux's shoulder, and secured the bandages. "There." He grinned, standing and offering a hand to Nux to help him up. "They hurt, but like...feels a bit better." Nux conceded. He suddenly punched Slit hard in the arm. "But that HURT, jerk!" Slit gave him the best death stare he could, but he just pulled Nux in for a hug. “You should be getting better soon.” Slit told him, Nux pressed tight against his chest, Slit’s chin resting on Nux’s head. “I never pegged you for sappy.” Nux mumbled from the crook of Slit’s neck. Slit glared down at him, exasperation painted over his expression. He sighed deeply enough that Nux started laughing at him. "I'm kidding. You're the baddest, chrome-est sumbitch in the multiverse." Nux told him, elbowing his way out of Slit's arms.

  
"Let's go, please." Max grunted, surprising them. Nux jumped out of Slit's arms, as if Max hadn't just seems him tucked against the other boy. "Like I haven't seen that before." Max grumbled as he passed them. Nux blushed. "Still badass?" Slit asked. Nux pulled his fist back in a mock attempt to punch him. Slit laughed and batted it away, wrapping his arm around Nux as they went back to the car. “Need me to drive?” Slit asked when they got to the car. Max shook his head, and passed him a fairly large package, nearly as big as a tire, maybe bigger. “What the fffuuu-what’s in this??” Slit asked, nearly falling over from the weight. “Food.” Max grunted, hoisting two large plastic jugs into the trunk, guzzoline sloshing around inside them, and an even bigger single jug of water. “Max, how the hell did you afford all this???” Slit demanded. Max looked at him over his shoulder. “All the gold. And four of the guns. Now we just have this.” Max mumbled, holding up the sawn off Shotgun as Slit placed the food in the trunk. “What??” Slit demanded, slamming the trunk closed. “Max, that’s all our protection! What are we supposed to do if scavengers catch us?!” Slit demanded. Max shoved him against the car suddenly. “You have any better ideas? It was guns or food!! You want to die of starvation in the middle of the desert? You want to have to saw off one of our arms and eat that, instead of trading a gun?” Max demanded, getting closer and more aggravated. “Ok man, ok! I get it! But I mean…” Slit started. Max quieted down a little, but still had Slit pressed against the car, as if warning him not to run. “Look, we still have the rings-” and Slit pulled them out of his pocket to prove it, “-and Max, I can pull my weight. I can do what I need to do, if you get what I’m saying. Could make at least a gun offa one of the guys round here, in like, what, an hour?” Slit began, “Or maybe make a deal for more ammo. Just let me find a brothel, man, and by tonight we should have enough to go-” “NO.” Slit was cut off by Max. “You’re not whoring yourself out for more bullets, you idiot. We have enough. Do you want to die of AIDS, stupid? I don’t. And I ain’t leaving you either, if that’s what you’re gonna suggest. We got enough. We keep moving. We stick together. For once in my goddam life I find people I can stand, I’m not fucking abandoning them in a goddam ScrapYard. Get in the car. Nux, you too.” Max finished, finally stepping aside so Slit could move. Slit gingerly stepped aside, seeing the more aggressive side of Max for the first true time since he caught him in the Citadel. Max sighed. “Thanks for...offering. But no.” He said quietly, patting Slit’s shoulder gently. Slit frowned a little at him. What was his damage? Why was he being so nice? He shepherded Nux, who had a distressed look on his face, into the back seat. “Sorry, man.” Slit mumbled to Max. Nux clung to him, and Slit hugged him back. “We’ll manage, Slit.” Nux whispered softly in his ear. “We always do.”


	4. Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha, look who's back. Sorry about that. Anyway, short chapter, but slit and Max toss questions back and forth.

  
Max drove in hostile silence for a very long time. Slit sat with Nux leaning into his chest, Slit wrapping his arms around him. He watched Max warily, and Max kept his eyes on the sand. Finally, not being able to tolerate the incredibly tense silence, Slit shifted Nux away from him, and clambered silently into the front seat. “Wanna tell me why you're so concerned for us?” Slit asked, frowning suspiciously at max. Max glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

“Come on man. We tried to kill you, you tried to kill us, you don’t usually turn right around and protect the people that try and kill you when they’re in trouble.” Slit informed. Max was still silent.

“Ok,” slit reasoned, “you ask a question, I'll answer, I ask a question, you answer. Deal?” He asked. Max kept his eye on him for a moment, but nodded. “You first.” Slit bargained. Max jerked his head at Nux.

“How long? You two…?” Slit grinned sheepishly. “Three days, man.” He chuckled.

“Why let me keep the rings?” Slit asked. Max shrugged. “Symbolic.” He said after a few moments. Slit raised an eyebrow. Max thought for a moment. “You got mad at the old man.” Slit shrugged. “I got a motto about trading people: you don't.” Slit told him, scowling at the horizon.

“Where are we heading?” He asked Max. “As far away as we can.” Max mumbled. “Town to town if we have to.”   
“Yeah, but where do we stop driving?” Slit asked, glancing out at the sand. He couldn’t see anything, from horizon to horizon. Max shrugged. “Fine.” Slit grumbled.

“Why the face?” Max asked quietly. Slit’s hand jumped to his cheek, fingertips on the staples. “Oh, uh...The warboys had a story, passed down for ages. There was this one character that had crazy warpaint, reds and blacks and whites and hair was crazy green like plants, and these scars that made him look like he was always smiling. He sounded so badass. So chrome. Got mine done a couple years back.” Slit told hime.

Slit say for a minute, thinking. “Did you...have a family?” He asked. “From before?” Max kept his eyes ahead. “No.” He grunted. Slit didn't believe him.

They drove well into the night before Nux took over and Max and Slit went to sleep


End file.
